1. Field of the Invention
Improved methods for coating a metal core with a dielectric to form a ground connectable lead after metallization are described.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices and components are operating at ever increasing speeds and over increasing frequency ranges. Popular semiconductor package types use wire bonds that can connect to a substrate or leadframe, which in turn can connect to second level interconnects, vias, substrate or package traces, solder balls, or the like, for connection to a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device.
Manufacture can be costly, and failure due to material deposition errors can destroy die functionality. Methods that decrease manufacture cost and improved reliability are needed.